(Un)Common Days in Gensokyo
by ACertainSuzu
Summary: Ordinary days in a extraordinary place. For how long will the current peace be maintained?


Marisa: Fine, fine. I won't complain 'bout the enemy- I'll fight Cirno, hell, even Wriggle, there's gotta be some Youkai messing 'round somewhere.

The magician heaved a deep sigh and looked at the forest. There were some presences nearing her, most likely a human and a youkai. After so many incidents, she'd recognize this kind of presence with ease. They were keeping the same speed, so the human was definitely being toyed with.

Marisa: Well... Not like there'd be anyone besides Alice and Kourin in such a depressing place, right? I wonder if I should hit ol' hell, drink some sake and watch some flowers with Yuugi. Might not be half bad.

She continued her monologue while grinning, already taking out her mini-hakkero and giving it a last check.

Girl: Aaaaaaah! Help! Mom, anyone! Please help me!

She heaved another sigh to keep the act going, but she couldn't hide the huge smile in her face. There was no way she'd let a chance to get easy credit like this go.

As for the youkai she'd be soon facing... The presence wasn't powerful at all. Rumia was stronger than that- kinda disappointing, but this was no incident, so she should be expecting it.

Marisa: The really strong youkai don't spend this much time eating you up- hell, I wonder if they hunt at all ...Well, I guess this is enough fun for a start. Let's see where this'll take me~

She casually stepped to the right side and put her foot to the left. Normally it'd be easily spotted, but the girl was in a panic and didn't seem to know the forest.

After some seconds, Marisa's predictions came true and the girl tripped.

With speed and precision unbeffiting of a human, she easily caught the girl's thin body with her left arm and held her, as if carrying a baby.

Marisa: M'lady, are you fine?

A mix of emotions passed thourgh the girl's face. First, fear- she was certain she had messed up and was caught by the youkai. After noticing it was a human, there was huge relief, followed by shame. Marisa took a second to evaluate her- brown, long hair, green eyes and a one-piece white dress. Maybe the daughter of some outsider.

The girl opened her mouth while flustered and words came rattling off, as fast as Reimu's seals when she shoots them.

Girl: I-I'm sorry! Are you ok? More importantly, there's a youkai nearby, you should r-

Marisa: Don't worry 'bout that, we're fine. You fall lighter than a book, so no need to worry 'bout me either.

Marisa's voice cut through her machine gun-like speech with ease, full of confidence.

Fairy: Look, I found her. She said with excitment, looking at the girl.

Marisa: Oh, so there were fairies as well. This might be more fun than I thought it would be.

Her voice was completely fearless and she had a look of defiance in her face, while her mouth curved in a huge smile.

The girl looked at her- that clothing, the weird thing in her hand, that look as if everything was fine even while faced against nature's wrath- no doubts, she was a strong person.

Yet there's a barrier between humans and youkai that simply cannot be crossed with ease. She didn't know who Marisa was, but she was sure that person didn't know what she was messing with.

Girl: As I said, there's a youkai nearby- you should let me down and ru-

Marisa: First asking for help and now telling me to leave you alone? Aren't you the selfish one. Long story short, I refuse. Like I'd lose the spotlight that just appeared before me~

Girl: You shouldn't act so crazy! Let me down and-

Marisa: Calm down, it's fine. I'll deal with these in 30 seconds and then you'll be fine- just hold on a bit longer.

Five or six fairies surrounded them, as well as a spider girl, which was jumping to near them.

Fairy 2: There's another girl as well! Are they together?

Fairy 3: Doesn't matter, it just makes things more fun. Charge!

Marisa: Just this much? Won't even make for an appetizer.

Girl: Please, don't make them too angry. What if they get serious?

Marisa: No worries. It wouldn't be fun if the weren't.

Girl: Eh?

She was appaled. A fellow human, saying she could defeat youkai and fairies like this.

Marisa: Oh, shoot! 15 seconds have already gone by.

The four fairies shoot at her, yet she dodged it easily while still holding the girl- her movements flowed like water and she moved as fast as the wind.

Marisa: Sorry, Y'all. I wanted to have some fun, but gotta keep my promises. She held the mini-hakkero and loudly proclaimed: [Love Sign- Master Spark]

It was a blast of energy unlike anything the girl saw before. After seconds, what she could never defeat on her own were anihilated by this magician with overwhelming force.

Marisa: Why you're looking so shocked? Did you just fall for my coolness? Haha~

Girl: Incredible...

Marisa: By the way- what's your name, M'lady?


End file.
